transformersloudfandomcom-20200214-history
Lori Loud
Lori Loud is one of the main protagonists in Transformers Loud. The first born and oldest sibling in the family, she serves as the "leader" of the family when their parents are absent. She also serves as Rodimus's human partner. Personality Being the oldest of the siblings, Lori acts as the voice of reason of the group and is the most mature in most situations. In some instances though, she acts without thinking, committing malicious acts against the others in her family for her own selfish benefits. However, her love for her family always comes through, and will always try to fix her mistakes. Deep down, Lori really does have a caring heart who loves having fun with the others, but is extremely insecure and is usually frustrated by the responsibilities and burdens of having to take care of her wild sisters and brother. While she will get annoyed and easily agitated by multiple things, she feels lonely without the people she loves and cares about, and her worst fear is losing any of them forever. History Season 1 Like the rest of her siblings, Lori led a simple life (as normal a life as one can have with ten siblings), until one day, when a yellow jeep drove past them, nearly running Lori over. Angered, she chased after the jeep to "have a chat" with the driver. Upon finding it parked next to a blue attack truck, Lori walked over to the jeep, kicking it to get the driver's attention. Angered after getting a fresh coat, the jeep transformed into a giant robot with a cannon on its arm. Ready to teach the brat some manners, Swindle aims his cannon at her, only to be stopped by a blue and red racing car. Season 2 Season 3 Skills & Equipment Relationships Rodimus Her Siblings Originally, Lori was often bossy, dominating, and tyrannical to her siblings, often demanding they treat her as a superior when she was left in charge of the house. Over time though, she became more and more self-conscious about her wrong-doings and tries immensely to better her attitude towards them. After all, she loves them all deeply and will always come to aid them when in need. Leni Loud Lori and Leni have an extremely close relationship, with both serving as each other's rocks; Lori dumping her insecurities about leaderships to Leni, and Leni letting out her frustrations of her incompetence and mistakes on to her. Luna Loud Like the others, Lori gets irritated by Luna's music from time to time, but will sometimes welcome it to lighten up the mood. When Luna hooks up with Sam later on in the series, Lori also frequently coaches her on the highs and lows of relationships. Luan Loud Lynn Loud Jr. Lincoln Loud Lori and Lincoln have a very close bond, seconded only to her relationship with Leni. He serves as something of a medium between her and the other sisters, with him giving her inside detail about anything suspicious that might be going on around the house (and mostly because she has her own personal issues with communicating with some of them). Lucy Loud Lana Loud Lola Loud Team Rodimus Bobby Santiago Notes To fulfill her role as "Leader" of the Loud siblings better, Lori replaces many of Lincoln's scenes in the original series where he takes charge of the family. Category:Loud Family Category:Team Rodimus Category:Siblings Category:Humans